LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2012
11:56 Usees force push to push you away and myself 11:57 force jump to holodeck 11:57 Sets Phaser to "Fun" 11:57 Shoots you. 11:57 Cake! emerges. 11:58 Dodges, hits holodeck controlls that before turning into a (cake sound one last message *Holodeck Hologram Program Activated: Aquestria* 11:59 Shoots again, party emerges! 12:00 Hit's me I turn into Rainbow Dash 12:01 *starts partying* 12:01 Oh, Baal "almighty" deliver us. 12:01 12:01 Evryponie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:02 BRB. 12:02 I command! 12:02 ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! 12:02 *dies of stroke* 12:02 you win 12:03 Ok! Uses Max Revive on you. 12:04 *presses "esc" on keyboard then drags mouse to "Save And Quit To Title" Clicks it* 12:05 O 12:05 Ok. 12:05 12:05 *dies* 12:05 GTG 12:05 me wan play guns of icarius 12:05 afk for a while 12:28 b 12:28 12:28 12:28 12:28 12:28 12:28 12:40 gtg, cya 02:16 Hello. 02:16 Hollis, Mythrun, WikiBot. 02:38 hey can someone help me edit my page? 02:39 idk how to put picture in charcter/npc box 02:39 hello?? 02:40 this place is dead bye................... 03:34 Hey 06:28 LUWB, can you please go on Brickipedia, because there are two spammers spamming it up in there. 06:28 Thanks 06:29 *Brickipedia Chat 06:29 I'm using 06:29 Awesome 06:29 Anyway, just wanted to tell you that. 06:29 Bye 06:35 Please? 10:55 BTW liek my new avvie? 10:55 I know it's pokemon but not what type 10:56 SQUID I KNOW YOU FROM LU!!???!!! O_o 10:56 10:57 Yeah 10:58 I've never even wanted to change mai name. 10:58 Alec is good enough. 10:59 UHFUIHALFHWAL;FHALEFHJLERGHALN;GLJN;/EFHJL/;JEA 10:59 spam. 10:59 yep 11:02 Hi 11:02 Bind what? 11:02 Mythurn, LUWIKIBot 11:03 *Mythrun 11:03 Mythurn? xD 11:04 11:04 Spelling error 11:04 Bind I know you from LU?? 11:04 See, I like meh splling arrers 11:04 11:05 That was waaay too random 11:06 Whatevvvs 11:06 11:06 11:06 Rays, you never looked at the PM. 11:06 gtg. BAI! 11:06 *facepalm* 11:06 Sorry Ferf 11:07 Epic music 11:07 11:07 Cool! 11:07 I'm actually going to finish it this time 11:07 11:12 Anyone home? 11:12 11:13 This video emanates the lameness of Nintendo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGRLRLz9xEI&feature=watch_response 11:14 11:14 ? 11:14 They sung horrible on purpose to sound boring like Nintendo's ads and stuff xD 11:16 11:17 *yawn* Chat all of a sudden got qiet 11:17 *quiet 11:17 yup. 11:19 AGH 11:19 ...Sooo... 11:19 Hai 11:19 nose bleeds 11:19 what happened Bin? 11:19 11:19 Nose bleed 11:19 11:19 Rays PM 11:19 You left the other chat? 11:19 11:19 I will go back 11:19 Bind PM. 11:27 whoops 11:27 Check chat bin 11:27 11:29 I'ma go now. See ya guys later 11:29 Cya 11:30 cheap inventory code for anyone to use in unity JS 11:30 var box boolean = false; 11:30 11:30 function OnGUI(){ 11:30 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:30 box = !box; 11:30 } 11:30 if(box){ 11:30 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:30 } 11:30 } 11:30 BIn, check other chat 11:30 11:31 ANYONE WANT THIS INVENTORY CODE? 11:31 var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 } 11:31 FOR FREEEEEEE 11:31 var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 } 11:31 var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 } 11:31 var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 } 11:31 var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 }var box boolean = false; 11:31 11:31 function OnGUI(){ 11:31 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:31 box = !box; 11:31 } 11:31 if(box){ 11:31 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:31 } 11:31 } 11:31 whoa 11:31 xd 11:31 XD 11:32 var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 functi 11:32 var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 } 11:32 var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 } 11:32 var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 }var box boolean = false; 11:32 11:32 function OnGUI(){ 11:32 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:32 box = !box; 11:32 } 11:32 if(box){ 11:32 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:32 } 11:32 } 11:32 WOW 11:32 WOWZERS 11:32 CYA 11:32 LOL THIS ONE HAS ERRORS 11:32 BYE! 11:33 11:33 11:33 Mythrun sorry 11:33 I am sorry mythrun 11:34 to make up for it here is an inventory code (basic) : 11:34 var box boolean = false; 11:34 11:34 function OnGUI(){ 11:34 if(GUI.Button(Rect(0,567,130,30),"Inventory")){ 11:34 box = !box; 11:34 } 11:34 if(box){ 11:34 GUI.Box(Rect(10,10,400,400),"Inventory"); 11:34 } 11:34 } 11:35 lol 11:35 11:36 HI 11:36 HI 11:36 I wish Mythrun would talk 11:36 11:37 of course, that would mean someone is in trouble 11:37 11:38 AFK 11:39 I MADE AN ELECTRIC FENCE! 11:39 AWESOME 11:41 Caps. 11:41 11:41 Sorry Mythrun 11:41 Cool Bin! 11:41 Mythrna 11:41 -Mythrun 11:42 Rays 11:42 Should we feature that fence on the NULL workd? 11:42 -world 11:42 hmm..maybe...I will talk with sparks 11:42 oops 11:42 I meant Makazi 11:42 11:43 Ok 2012 11 03